totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Błotna bitwa z niespodzianką
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 4 Chris leży na środku błotnistej wioski na leżaku, Chef go wachluje a Dawn zbiera smieci w okolicy. Chris: Gotowi na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Wiejskiej Legendy? Kamerzysta unosi kciuk do góry. Chris: Bosko! A w ostatnim odcinku naszego show.. Zawodnicy musieli wykazać się umiejętnościami na tyle dobrze, żeby ugłaskać sobie krówki. Niestety, nie wszyscy świetnie sobie radzili. Ogłosiłem również ze podczas zadania mogą znaleźć totemik złotej krowy, który uchroni ich i drużynę przed eliminacją. Pomimo zaawansowanych poszukiwań przed Scott'a i Charlotte padł on łupem Brendona, który tak uważny nie był. Najlepsza w zadaniu okazała się drużyna Szalonych Farmerów, która wygrała krowi wyścig dzięki znarkotyzowanemu Samowi. Na eliminacje drużynę Dzikich Kóz opuściła Marie Joulie - z winy Scotta, który miał już dość jej natrętności. Co czeka was w tym odcinku? Sami się przekonajcie! <Intro> Ranek Członkowie drużyn już dawno byli na nogach. Tego rana nie zostali przebudzeni ani przez koguta, ani przez Chirsa. Cieszyli się wiec wolnymi chwilami. Jedyne na co mogli narzekać to fakt, ze wszędzie było pełno błota po wczorajszej ulewie (wywołanej przez Dawn) Łazienka 131px Dziewczyny zajęły łazienkę na dobre dwie godziny, nie wpuszczając do niej Henrego, Bricka i Sama. Henry: No.. Dalej.. Wpuścicie… Nas! Brick: Henry, widzę że z kondycją twojego pecherza jest coś nie tak.. Henry: Z kondycją.. Czego? Jak to?! Bricka: Pęcherza. Prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien z godnością poczekać. Henry: Ta.. Gentelman się znalazł. Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale siedzą już tam kilka godzin. ' Sam (rzuca się na drzwi): Otwórzcie! Musze uzupełnić paliwo! Henry i Brick spojrzeli sie na niego jak na idiote Sam: Powiedziałem uzupełnić..? Mialem na myśli rozładować. Hehe Zaczął pukać dwa razy mocniej. Tymczasem w samej łazience dziewczyny dopiero skończyły prysznic – niestety w lodowatej wodzie (czego można byłoby się spodziewać po prysznicach na wsi? xD). Zoey czesała włosy, Charlotte malowała usta a Jo gotowa była do wyjścia. Wkrótce Sam ponownie zaczął się dobijać. Jo (blokuje bez problemu drzwi butem): Nie wal tak, bo jeszcze sie spocisz! Charlotte: Jaka nasza pani kapitan milutka od rana. Jo: Osz ty.. Zoey (powstrzymała Jo, która chciała zaatakować Charlotte): Przesadzacie z tymi kłótniami. To może się odbić tylko na naszą niekorzyść. Pomyślcie! Chłopaki tak dobrze się dogadują, kto wie czy nie planują jakiegoś sojuszu. Jo: Phi! Taka oferma jak Brick na pewno nie byłby w stanie przygotować stabilnego sojuszu. Zoey: Kto wie. Po za tym patrzcie co znalazłam w mojej kosmetyczce. Wyjmuje malutkie opakowanie pełne narkotyków. Charlotte i Jo zbliżyły się by zobaczyć co to jest. Zoey: Śmierdzi.. Jak myślicie, kto mógł mi to podrzucić? Jo: Yyy, raczej na pewno nie Brick. Oferma z niego większa niż Charlotte, ale.. Charlotte: Ej! Jo: Ale na pewno by nie podrzucał komus narkotyków. Zoey: No to może to był Henry..? W sumie mało o nim wiadomo. Charlotte: Niee, to raczej nie możliwe. Pamiętacie wczorajsze zachowanie Sama? Jestem pewna, ze to jego sprawka. Wyglądał jak jakiś ćpun. ' Jo: A niech to..Co za pseudo gammer! Zoey: Jeśli to naprawdę on to... Jakos nie potrafie się na niego gniewać.. Jakby nie patrzeć tylko dzięki niemu ostatnio uniknęliśmy eliminacji. Charlotte: Oj tam, oj tam. A pozatym mamy lepsze tematy do rozmowy.. Hmm.. Co sądzicie o chłopakach na wyspie? Jo: Nie interesują mnie oni! Jestem tu żeby wygrać, nie żeby randkować. Zoey: A co bylo w poprzednim sezonie.. Aua! (dostala od Jo mydlem). No nie wazne. Nawet jeśli jesteś tu żeby wygrać jak każdy, ale może ktoś ci się podobać, co nie? Z Brendona nie złe ciasteczko jest. Ale i tak nie dorównuje Mike'owi.. Charlotte: Dla mnie numerem jeden jest Chris. ' Jo: Chris? Hehehe. Jaka dziewczyna - tak i okropne gusta. Nie ma sie co dziwić. Ja lece pobiegać, drętwo tutaj! Jo wybiegła z łazienki i otwierając drzwi wgniotła Sama w ścianę. Chłopaki wreszcie mogli dostać się do łazienki! Pole 127px Złociste pole było tak ogromne, że zajmowało dwa razy więcej terenu niż sama wioska. Pod wielkim dębem Brendon rozmawiał z Veroniką, a nieopodal nich na kamieniu siedziała Emma, która była w trakcie rysowania. Z jej punktu widzenia Brendon i Veronica romansowali, lecz udawała ze się tym nie przejmuje. Co jakiś czas jednak spoglądała na nich kątem oka. Z którymś razem, jak chciała spojrzeć na nich ich już nie było. Zrobilo jej sie nieco smutno, az do czasu kiedy ktos zaczął ją łaskotać od tyłu. Brendon: Suprise maleńka! Emma: Ej! Wcale nie mam łaskotek. Brendon: Joł, a kto przed chwila podskoczył jakby go rekin ugryzł? Emma (zarumieniła się trochę): Eh... No, chyba masz racje. Brendon: Co tutaj tak smutasz sama? Emma: Smutam? Niee, wydaje ci się. Co tam u Veroniki? Brendon: Luzik. Masz ochotę się zabawić? Brendon wyszczerzył się zachęcająco Emma: A co proponujesz? Brendon odpowiedział jej tylko rzucając w nią lekko kulką błota. I tak zaczęli się rzucać. ' ' Stodoła 129px W stodole znajdowały się dwie niemieckie agentki rządowe: Hildegarde i Franziska. W końcu nie zapisały się do programu bez powodu, miały za zadanie śledzić każdy ruch jednego z czarnej listy niemieckiego rządu - Chris'a McLean'a. Obie biernie śledziły przez lornetkę przyczepę Chrisa. Franziska: Hildzia, widzisz to co ja? Hildegarde: Ktoś wejść do jego dom! I tak tez było. W przyczepie dla ekipy pojawiła się jakaś żeńska sylwetka, a Chris był wyraźnie zadowolony z jej obecności. Franziska (przygląda się dokładniej): Zaraz, zaraz.. Przecież to tak dziewczyna.. Charlotte! Franziska nie odrywała wzroku od lornetki. W przyczepie dziewczyna siedziała na kolanach Chrisa i ... pocałowali się! Franziska odskoczyła od lornetki. Franziska: OMG! Szybko Hildzia, podaj mi aparat! Hildegarde: Aparat? Ups. Z aparat być problem.. Franziska: Jak to? Franziska spojrzała na zakłopotaną Hildegarde. Ktora szybko przełknęła coś. Widać było, ze zjadła aparat. Franziska: No.. Nie wazne. I tak musimy zgłosić rządowi zachowanie Chrisa. ' Domek Drużynowy Veronica zadowolona wracała do stodoły krowich placków kiedy stanęła w drzwiach, i przygotowała się do radosnego powitania... Dostała drzwiami w nos. Konkretnie od Lightninga, który to właśnie robił pajacyki. Z nosa Veroniki zaczęła lać się krew. Veronica: Aaaa! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! Lightning: Yyy.. Nie trzeba było stać w przejściu, kiedy Lightning wykonuje poranne ćwiczenia! Veronica: Ale jak możesz tak mówić, złamałeś mi nos! Teraz pewnie Vouge przestanie się mną interesować! Lightning: Oj tam, oj tam. Przestań mi teraz przeszkadzać, kaloryfer sam się nie zrobi. Veronica spojrzała na Lightninga jak na potwora i uciekła z płaczem do łazienki. Niestety, pechowo po drodze złamała jeszcze pantofelka. Chris (przez megafon do wszystkich): Wieśniaki, zbiórka na placu głównym! Plac Główny Cameron pojawił się wcześniej niż wszyscy. Nawet szybciej niż Chris. Rozglądał się na wszystkie strony wyraźnie przestraszony. Az w końcu spotkał osobę, której tak bardzo chciał uniknąć. Scott: Hejka knypku. Cameron: H.. H.. H.. Scott: Nie jąkaj się tak. Dobrze zrobiłeś wczoraj głosując na Marie Joulie. ' Cameron: J.. Jasne. Scott (klepnął Camerona w plecy): Oby tak dalej. Domyślasz się - mam nadzieje kto jest naszym następnym celem? Cameron panicznie potakiwał głową. Wkrótce obozowicze stawili się na placu w komplecie. Spóźniony o kilka minut doszedł również Chris. A za nim Dawn, która przenosiła trzy ogromne pudla w powietrzu. Zoey: Nareszcie Chris, co tak długo?! Chris: A miałem swoje sprawy. Puścił porozumiewawczo oczko do Charlotte, dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu lekkim uśmiechem. Chris: No ale widzę was w dobrym humorze. Świetnie, możemy przejść do dzisiejszego zadania! Wszyscy zaczęli się lamentować Chris: Jak widzicie wszędzie obecne jest błoto po wczorajszej ulewie. Pierwsze zadanie będzie łatwe, ale i bardzo istotne do drugiej części, wiec się postarajcie! Henry: No dobra.. Ale co takiego mamy do zrobienia? Chris: Ulepcie błotnego.. mnie! Charlotte: Genialne zadanie, Chrisio! ' Chris: Co sie jeszcze tak gapicie?! Do roboty! Zadanie I 127px Veronica modelowała nogi, Franziska głowę, Lighting bicepsy, Martin dbał o szczegóły, a Hildegarde.. Zjadała błoto jakby było czekoladą Veronica: Myślicie ze błoto jest dobre na cerę? Lightning: Albo na sile? O tak, Sha-Lightning zaprowadzi drużynę do zwycięstwa! Podniósł pięść do góry przez przypadek niszcząc rękę błotnego Chrisa Martin: Brawo geniuszu. Akurat mamy mało czasu. Hildegarde: Martin mieć racja. Martin być geniusz. Franziska: Eeee.. Okej Hildzia. Czemu tylko jesz to błoto? Hildegarde (na ucho di Franziski): Hildegarde chcieć być atrakcyjne dla Martin. ' Franziska: Nie sądze żeby to mu się podobało. Poza tym musimy być teraz ostrożne. Spojrzała na Martina który również podejrzliwie im się przyglądał. Franziska wysłała mu udawany uśmiech. Hildegarde: Hildegarde myśleć, że czas wprowadzić Martin w plan przeciw Chris. Franziska: Tak, tak to świetny pomysł... Zaraz, CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?! Hildegarde: Hildegarde iść się zapytać. Franziska: Nie! Pozostali członkowie drużyny spojrzeli się na Franziske kiedy ta krzyknęła Franziska: Hehe.. To znaczy nie jedz więcej tego błota Hildzio! 130px Cóż.. Tym razem nie szło im najlepiej. Zoey zamiast głowy Chrisa ulepiła głowę Mike'a. Jo i Brick kłócili się o to, kto jest silniejszy a Charlotte całkowicie ignorowała zadanie, piłując sobie paznokcie. Sam na koniec wymodelował błotnej mieszance konsole do gry. Jedynie Henry robił co mógł. Ale wiedział jedno. Jeśli nie zadziała Szaleni Farmerzy zostaną skazani na porażkę. Charlotte: Henry.. Twój wysiłek jest i tak na marne. Henry: Wiesz.. Nie wiem jak ty, ale mi zależy na wygranej. Charlotte: Możemy wygrać przecież i tak się nie starając. Henry: Czekaj. Masz racje! Wygraliśmy przecież w pierwszym odcinku przepustkę podczas któregokolwiek zadania, która uchroni nas od eliminacji! Zoey: Nie lepiej zostawic sobie ją na później? Henry: Spójrz tylko na nasze dzieło. Kamera jeszcze raz pokazała krzywy posag drużyny, który w miejscu nóg miał ręce, a w miejscu rąk - nogi. Po sekundzie wszystko się zawaliło. Sam: WooHoo! Co za emocje, co za akcja! Jo: I z czego się tak jarasz? Przecież zawaliliśmy zadanie! Brick: Nie wszystko stracone żołnierze! Mobilizujmy się na drugie zadanie! Charlotte przewróciła oczami 134px Jakos sobie ze wszystkim radzili, mimo iż wszystko szło im topornie. Pracowali w napiętej atmosferze. Właściwie tylko Brendon zachowywał się po swojemu - podchodził do zadania z wielkim luzem traktując to jak zabawę. Brendon: Rece do góry cala wioska się buja, to nie koniec imprezy - nie walcie ... Scott: Ekhem. Rozumiemy. Dobrze ze nie będziemy musieli tego długo już tego słuchać (spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Camerona, uśmiechając się szatańsko) ' Cameron (przybliżył się do Emmy, udając ze potrzebuje pomocy przy ustawianiu głowy): S-słuchaj! Mam problem! Emma (zaskoczona): Jaki? Znowu potrzebujesz kropli do oczu? Cameron: Nie.. Chodzi o Scott'a (przełknął ślinę, wypowiadając jego imię) Emma: Co takiego zrobił? Cameron: To on spowodował.. Nagle za ich plecami pojawił się Scott Scott: I jak, kończycie to wreszcie? Cameron: J-jasne.. Kilka minut później, Rozstrzygniecie. Chris i Dawn siedzą i przyglądają się rzeźbom. Chris krowich placków nie miał reki, rzeźba Szalonych Farmerow była jedną wielką katastrofą a ta Dzikich Kóz tez nie prezentowała się najlepiej. Chris: No, no, no.. Zobaczmy. Co o tym sądzisz Dawn? Dawn: Eee.. Bardzo.. Ekologiczne! Chris: Tak. No cóż. Wyniki chyba was nie zaskoczą. Szaleni Farmerzy, wygrywacie pierwszą czesc dzisiejszego zadania! Reszta: Cooo?! Przeciez byli najgorsi! Chris: A czy ktoś powiedział, że wygrają najlepsi? Dzikie Kozy zajmujecie drugie miejsce. Natomiast Krowie Placki trzecie.. Ale nie przejmujcie się! Będziecie mieli okazje to wszystko jeszcze nadrobić w drugim zadaniu! Przerwa na Reklamy Bobbie: Widziałeś kiedyś nastolatków walczących na śmierć i życie na arenie? Nastolatków, którzy gotowi są spojrzeć śmierci w twarz? Czytaj koniecznie Totalną Porażkę - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń, i przekonaj się kto jest najwytrwalszy i najsprytniejszy. Komu uda się przeżyć i zgarnąć nagrodę, slawe i honor?! *Koniec Przerwy* Zadanie II - Bagna Zawodnicy podzieleni na swoje drużyny umieszczeni zostali w mini-zamkach z błota. O dziwo w najlepszym stanie był ten Krowich Placków i Dzikich Kóz. Natomiast temu Szalonych Farmerów właśnie runęła jedna ze ścian.. Pozostałe ściany również były tego bliskie. Jo: Ej! McLean, żartujesz sobie?! To ma być nasza nagroda?! Chris: A czy ktoś was zapewniał o nagrodzie?! ' Charlotte: Ale.. Chris: Nie przerywać. Zastanawiacie się czemu kazałem wam przejść do tych zamków? Otóż będzie to druga część zadania, czyli... Wojna na błoto! ' Henry: Co? Przecież nie jesteśmy w jakimś średniowieczu! Chris: Ale trzeba pozbyć się jakoś tego błota! Każdy z was ma specjalny pistolet na błoto, i flagę w środku zamku. Żeby wygrać zadanie, musicie obronić flagę i wyeliminować wszystkich przeciwników, poprzez celny strzał z pistoletu. Nie możecie strzelać do osób w zamku! Bądźcie czujni, bo w okolicy grasuje bagienny potwor, niczym jozin z bazin.. Wszystko jasne? Tak? Świetnie. Zaczynajcie. 130px Emma, Scott, Brendon i Cameron siedzieli bezradnie naprzeciwko flagi. Każdy na każdego spoglądał z nadzieja ze ma jakiś plan. Pierwsza odezwała się Emma. Emma: Słuchajcie. Jeśli uniknąć kolejnej eliminacji nie możemy tak tutaj bezczynnie siedzieć. Inni na pewno już planują na nas atak, w końcu jest nas najmniej. ' Scott: No i co takiego proponujesz? Emma: Yyyy. Nad tym jeszcze nie myślałam. Scott: Phi. No wiec właśnie. Dlatego lepiej będzie dla nas jeśli tu zostaniemy... ' Cameron: A ja myślę ze powinniśmy zacząć działać. Scott spojrzał krzywo na Camerona widząc ze ten poparł Emme. Nagle w okolicy coś huknęło. Cameron: Może lepiej zostańmy tutaj.. Scott: Alez czemu? Idz teraz panie odważny, i przynieś nam flagi. Cameron: To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.. Brendon: Nie peniaj ziom, idę z tobą! Cameron: No dobra. Emma (spojrzała zmartwiona na Brendona): Uważaj na siebie. Brendon: Luzik. Brendon i Cameron ruszyli do pozostałych zamków z pistoletami. Ich wędrówka nie okazała się taka prosta, gdyż musieli zwinnie unikać błotnych bomb Chef'a, który spuszczał je na nich z helikoptera. Emma natomiast starannie obserwowała teren. 130px Udało im się jakoś podzielić obowiązkami. Hildegarde jako jedyna ruszyła do ataku na "wrogie nacje". Lightning patrolował pobliskie okolice razem z Veronika, która jednak nie chciała się ruszyć z zamku. Byli w nim jeszcze Franziska i Martin. Veronica: Martin.. Martwię się o ciebie. Poparz tylko na twoja bluzę. I twoje buty. To wszystko wola o pomstę do nieba! Na świętą szminkę, wyglądasz gorzej od Hildegarde. Na pewno po tym show będziesz w czasopismach znany jako najgorzej ubrany nastolatek roku. Martin: Huh? ' Franziska: Haaalo! Veronica! Tutaj ziemia, a my jesteśmy na wojnie. Tzn. wojnie blyszczykowej! Veronica wyraźnie się zaciekawiła. Franziska: Chyba dobrze nie słuchałaś Chrisa. Powiedział przecież wyraźnie, ze we wrogich zamkach znajduje zapas kosmetyków! Veronica: Phi! Pewnie jakaś tandeta. ' Franziska: Może i tak, ale nie tylko. Jeśli wygramy, będziemy miały ciepłą wodę w łazience! Veronice opadła szczeka Veronica: Powiedziałaś... Ciepłą.. Wodę?! Musimy to wygrać! ' Veronica: This is Spartaaaa! Z tym oto okrzykiem bojowym wybiegła z zamku doganiając Hildegarde. Martin: Sprytne. Ale i podstępne. Franziska: Tak wiem.. I trochę głupio się z tym czuje. Martin: Nie, nie. Dziwie się, ze udało ci się zachęcić dive do działania! Franziska: Hehe. Czasem zdarzają mi się przebłyski.. 130px Jo starała się zorganizować wszystko, nawet jeśli ich zamek całkowicie się zawalił. Henry: Co za pechowy dzień.. Nic nam dzisiaj nie wychodzi! Jo (gwiżdże): Cisza! Nie wszystko stracone. Puki w tej drużynie jestem ja, nie przegramy! Brick: Ale.. Jo: Powiedziałam cisza! Ty żołnierzyku idziesz zaatakować dzikie kozy. Jest ich mało, trudno nie będzie. Brick: Tak jest! Brick zasalutował, nie fortunnie uderzając się bronią w głowę. Brick Auu.. Jo: Charlotte, ty.. Charlotte: Ej, co znowu Charlotte? Mnie w to nie mieszaj! Jo: I tak nie byłoby z ciebie żadnego pożytku, wiec zostajesz tutaj. Charlotte: No co ty nie powiesz.. Brick: Może Zoey pójdzie ze mną? Zoey: Nie mam zamiaru z tobą iść. Brick: Eeee. No to Henry? Henry: Spoko, i tak bym tutaj nie wytrzymał. Sam zaczął podskakiwać Sam: Jo! Jo! Mogę zostać strażnikiem? Proszę, proooosze! Jo: No dobra. Sam: Huraaa! Bede niczym Achilles z Grecji! Na pewno wygramy ze mną jako strażnikiem. Jo: Chciałbym w to wierzyć. ALE NIE BĘDĘ! OGARNIJ SIĘ CHŁOPIE! 130px W ataku, Veronica i Hildegarde ostrożnie stąpały po bagnach, jednocześnie rozglądając się uważnie za wrogami. Po drodze Veronica opowiadała Hildegarde o tym, jakie to problemy miała ze zwycięstwem korony na balu szkolnym, czy o tym jak sprzedawca nie chciał sprzedac jej bułki w sklepie. Hildegarde natomiast przemieszczała się jedynie na czterech łapach z nosem przy ziemi. Veronica: No mówię ci! Nie chciał mi tego sprzedać, bo uważał ze stane się za gruba! Palant! A ja na to, ze powinien iść chyba do lekarza, no wiesz po okulary! A on mnie wygonił.. Dziadzisko zdziczałe. Hildegarde spojrzała się na Veronike, uważnie nasłuchując okolicy Veronica: Okrutne, prawda? A opowiadałam ci, jak rodzice chcieli mnie wygonić do pracy? Gdzieś ktoś połamał gałązkę. Hildegarde raptownie odepchnęła Veronike i strzeliła błotem odruchowo w krzaki. Chwile później sama dostała. Veronica kiedy to zobaczyła wściekła się i zaczęła strzelać do krzaków jakby miala karabin. Nastepnie weszła w nie i wyjęła z nich obłoconych Camerona i Brendona. Veronica: Brendon misiu, jak śmiałeś zestrzelić moją (niemodną jeszcze) przyjaciółkę! Brendon: Sorki Vercia.. Ale to tylko gra, joł! Cameron: Puść mnie.. Nie.. Moge.. Oddychać! Veronica puściła ich wedle życzenia i spadli na ziemie, przyszedł Chris. Chris: Cameron, Hildegarde i Brendon – zostaliście trafieni, tak wiec odpadacie z zadania. Veronica, ty jeszcze jesteś w grze. ' Tymczasem w zamku. U Franziski i Martina Martin: Puszczenie do ataku Veroniki raczej nie był dobrym pomysłem. Pewnie zapomniała o nagrodzie i siedzi gdzieś teraz i gada z lusterkiem. Franziska: Czy ja wiem.. Mamy jeszcze Hildzie. Ona na pewno da sobie rade. Martin: Własnie. Co do tego yeti. Co ci odbiło żeby ostatnio nas zesfatac?! Franziska: To chyba lepsza możliwość, niż gdybyś miał zginąć. Pomysl sobie jak ją potraktowałeś na początku. A ona jest człowiekiem, tak jak ty i ja. Do zamku wbiegł płaczący i ubłocony Lightning Lightning: Lightning poległ! To wina braku śniadania. Martin: No ale co się takiego stało, Lightning, kto ci to zrobił? Lightning: ... Jozin z Bazin! Lightning padł na ziemie. Franziska i Martin szybko wzięli pistolety i zajęli miejsca przy oknach. 130px W ataku Brick, który wyglądał jak prawdziwy żołnierz i Henry skutecznie zmasakrowali Lightninga, i teraz siedzieli nieopodal zamku Krowich Placków omawiając strategie. Brick: Żeby skutecznie wykonać misje będziemy musieli wygonić ich jakoś z tego zamku, lub po prostu wejść tam nie zostając trafieni. Henry: Mam pomysł. Zniszczmy ich zamek! Brick: Jak, kadecie Henry? Henry: Normalnie. Będziemy rzucać w nich kamieniami, których jest tutaj sporo. Brick (śmieje się): I co, takie kamyczki miałyby zniszczyć zamek? Henry: No a czemu nie? Przecież on jest z błota, a nie z cegły! Brick: Rzeczywiście. Masz racje, do ataku! Zaczeli rzucać kamieniami w zamek Krowich Placków, ktory malał z każdą chwilą. Tym czasem przed bazą Szalonych Farmerów trwała prawdziwa wojna. Chwile wcześniej Veronica zestrzeliła wartownika - Sama. Teraz Jo, Charlotte i Zoey strzelały do niej, lecz ona unikała sprytnie wszystkich pocisków Zoey: O nie, skończyłam naboje! Charlotte (skacze po pistolecie): A mój się zepsuł! Jo: Nie poddawać się! Charlotte, idz ją powstrzymać! Veronica zbliżała się do nich, dlatego Jo wyrzuciła Charlotte z zamku. Charlotte: ZWARIOWAŁAŚ?! Dostała od Veroniki błotem w twarz. Jo: Ugh.. Dlaczego zawsze muszę robić wszystko sama? Jo przymierzyła dokładnie i zestrzeliła Veronike. Niestety sama również od niej dostała, dlatego obie odpadły. Nagle jednak przed nimi ukazal sie tajemniczy potwor, Jozin z Bazin, ktorym okazala sie... '' Veneida : Witajcie malutkie! Macie ochote sie zabawic?! ''Jo, Charlotte i Veronica zamarly w strachu. ' Zoey schowała się z flagą w pustym pniu drzewa. 129px U Emmy i Scotta panował największy spokój. Nikt ich nie atakował, ani nawet się do nich nie zbliżał. Emma jednak zamiast obserwować czy ktoś się do nich nie zbliża rozglądała się za Brendonem, gdyż bardzo się o niego martwiła. Nagle dostała błotem. Zdezorientowana spojrzała się w dol, Scott tez był ubłocony. Emma: Co się stało, kto to zrobił?! Scott: Cameron przyszedł tutaj i mnie zaskoczył! Powiedział mi ze przykro mu, ale nas sabotuje! Od początku! Dodał tez, ze to on wyeliminował Marie Joulie. Scott wpadł w sztuczny płacz. Emmie zrobiło się smutno z jego powodu, dlatego zeszła z drzewa i przyjacielsko uściskała Scott'a. Emma: Nie martw się. Marie Joulie na pewno by chciała, żebyś walczył dla niej. Scott (nadal udaje płacz): Ale bez niej to nie to samo! ' ' Chris (przez megafon): Zadanie zakończone! Przegrywa drużyna Dzikich Kóz, dlatego to z nimi widzimy się dzisiaj na ceremonii! Krowie Placki i Szaleni Farmerzy wygrywają. W nagrodę otrzymacie bonus w zadaniu w następnym odcinku. Stodoła Dzikich Kóz Emma i Scott czekali na Brendona i Camerona. Po chwili dołączyli do nich. Emma ku swojemu również zaskoczeniu rzuciła się na szyje Brendona. Spojrzała się tez złośliwie na Camerona. Emma: Martwiłam się! Mam nadzieje ze nie słuchałeś Camerona. To wszystko co mówił ci na mój temat to nie prawda! ' Cameron: Ale.. Ale.. Ale.. Scott: Zadnych ale. Sabotowales naszą drużynę, dlatego teraz wylecisz. Cameron: Ale.. Ale.. Ceremonia Chris: Witajcie Dzikie Kozy, dzisiaj po raz trzeci z rzędu ktoś opuści wasze szeregi! Nie wstyd wam?! Dzikie Kozy zawstydzone skierowali twarze ku ziemi, oprócz Scott'a który oczywiście się cieszył. Chris: Zadecydowaliście prawie jednogłośnie. Szklankę mleka otrzymują bezpieczni Emma. I Brendon. Emma i Brendon odebrali szklanki i stuknęli się na zdrowie. Chris: Cameron. Przykro mi, ale wylatujesz! Cameron: Eh.. Chris: Walizki czekają na ciebie już w domu. Polana Wstydu Cameron stoi przed osłem gotowy do kopu wstydu Cameron. Nie mam wam tego za złe. Ale uważajcie na Sccccccccc Został wykopany Emma: Na co mamy uważać?! Scott: Pewnie na Oscypki. Kto wie co ten chłopak miał na myśli. KONIEC. Co myślisz o odcinku? Genialny, powinnaś częściej pisać WL! Fajny, ale nie najlepszy. Taki sobie Porażka. UWAGA! Uważasz ze w odcinkach czegoś brakuje? Myślisz, ze są nudne? Czy powinnam bardziej skupiać się na zadaniach, czy na fabule?! Proszę, wyraz swoje zdanie w dyskusji, a na pewno mi pomożesz! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy